Next Time This Stage Will Be Ours
by SVZ
Summary: It was a fantastically stupid idea but it had been too tempting to resist. They were in New York City, it was a chance of a life-time, and she had done some very thorough research.  Jossed when the finale aired; it was written based on spoilers.


**Title:** Next Time (This Stage Will Be Ours)  
><strong>Author:<strong> SVZ  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Spoilers for one song and speculation in the upcoming 2x22 "New York".  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> Around 1100  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was a fantastically stupid idea but it had been too tempting to resist. They were in _New York City_, it was a chance of a life-time, and she had done some very thorough research. (Jossed when the finale aired; it was written based on spoilers.)

**Next Time (This Stage Will Be Ours)**

* * *

><p>It was a fantastically stupid idea but it had been too tempting to resist.<p>

They were in _New York City_, it was a chance of a life-time, and she had done some very thorough research.

While everyone was having lunch at Ellen's Stardust Diner, Rachel grabbed Kurt's sleeve and told the group that the two of them were going to find an organic vegetarian-friendly food stall or cafe and meet up with them in an hour.

Mr. Schue looked at them uncertainly.

Mr. Schue started to say, "I'm not sure - " before Rachel quickly added that her blood sugar was low, and she really needed some food in her before she passed out.

At that moment, Puck accidentally knocked over his drink and half a booth was covered in Pepsi. Santana threatened to stab him with the knives in her hair. Mr. Schue let them go without another comment.

"Do I want to know - " Kurt asked, bristling with annoyance, when they stepped out into the street but Rachel shushed him.

"Don't talk, don't say a single word - just trust me," she promised him. "And walk faster!"

Kurt eyed her warily but kept up the pace.

He kept silent while she ducked into the door of the back of the building, spoke quickly to the security guard inside, and half-dragged him into the building. It was only then did he actually start demanding answers once he recognized the interior from photographs he'd seen online.

"Rachel, what in the world are you - "

"Kurt," Rachel whispered, keeping an eye on the security guard who raised his eyebrows at Kurt's ensemble, "I'll explain in a minute."

She beamed at the security guard when they halted to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall, "Carl, thank you so much for doing this. I'm sure that Aunt Eden just forgot to tell you that I was visiting her and her friends today."

Carl grunted, unlocking the the door. "Whatever. Don't break anything."

Kurt waited until they were inside the actual theatre and Carl the Security Guard had left until he whirled around to face Rachel.

"Did you seriously convince a security guard that you were Eden Epinosa's niece to sneak us into the Gerswhin Theatre?" he hissed. "Are you _insane_? How did you even manage to do that?"

Rachel pulled out her purse and showed him a photograph of herself and the original Elphaba; the photograph must have been taken at least seven years ago. She shrugged at his incredulous expression. "I know, it was too simplistic. But you can't deny that even in this fan photo, we do look like we could be related." She paused. "I also forged a heartfelt handwritten note after studiously analyzing Ms. Epinosa's signature."

Kurt massaged his temples. "You're also forgetting that she's currently playing Elphaba in San Francisco," he said tiredly, but the corners of his lips were twitching - Rachel knew she had won him over. "I still can't believe that you did all of this. Do you know much trouble we'll be in if we get found? "

"Child's play," Rachel scoffed, grinning. She was already making her way to the stage. "And we'll be quick so we won't get caught." She smiled at him and quietly added, "I thought _you_would appreciate this. Out of everyone else, I mean."

Kurt returned her smile and started making his way down to the stage as well.

"This is insane," he said breathlessly, when it was the two of them staring out into the sea of empty seats. "Can you imagine performing on this stage to a packed house every night?"

Rachel squeezed his hand. "This will be us," she replied fiercely. When he looked over at her with raised eyebrows, she continued, gesturing at the stage they were standing on - the set, the lights - "This is where we're meant to be. We were destined to be on this stage, Kurt. We're meant for much bigger things than Lima."

"Perhaps you're right." Kurt inclined his head, smiling at her fondly. "So what's the real reason for coming here, Rachel? I know you didn't come all the way down here just for this. What's your ulterior motive?"

"I have the karaoke version of 'For Good' on my iPod and miniature portable speakers in my purse." Rachel spun around with her arms outstretched until she ended up back to his side.

Kurt bumped her shoulder against his. "Bring it."

—

They had, of course, gotten caught.

They were escorted out by a different guard who was not as gullible about Rachel's story or apathetic about the theatre's lack of security.

The other guard - the Not Carl - was at least kind enough to let them finish their duet before kicking them out and giving them a stern warning about trespassing. Rachel thought that he was letting them off easy because he had been somewhat impressed by their rendition of one of the show's signature songs.

"Worth it," Rachel whispered, laughing delightedly while they hurriedly rounded the corner of W. 50 Street, "Completely and utterly worth it."

Kurt made a small noise of agreement, then made her stop by a coffee shop for muffins and coffee so they wouldn't starve for the rest of the day.

Before they stepped into the diner, Rachel looped an arm through Kurt's. At his questioning look, she hesitated a little before speaking, "I thought we sounded good together."

"We did," Kurt agreed easily.

"We always sound good together," Rachel continued, looking more distressed. "And it has come to my attention that it really should be you singing the solo with me tomorrow instead of Finn. Why wasn't that our song?"

"Because, Rachel, Mr. Schue never knows what to do with my voice to put me on lead." Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's obvious guilt-ridden expression, "Please, Rachel. We do not have time to redo our entire set list and relearn new songs and choreography for Nationals. The others would kill you for even suggesting it."

"That's not fair!"

Kurt shrugged. "Dalton taught me to be a team player... but if you want to suggest a Mika song to Mr. Schuester for next year…" He smiled at her. "Well, I wouldn't say no."

"I'll make it happen," Rachel promised, as they entered through the doors again and rejoined their friends.


End file.
